


Skele-Pin-Up

by OrangeNeko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Nerd Sans, One Shot, Slow Romance, monster human relationships, nerd frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeNeko/pseuds/OrangeNeko
Summary: Frisk decides Sans needs a V-day gift.





	

Frisk slipped off her sweater, shivering in the air conditioning. 

“U no u no need to take clothes off, xray will shoot through.” Bob rolled his eyes and tugged on one of his cat ears. 

“Whatever, I have a tank top on. I want this to look legit.” 

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to do this”

“Well I could always tell Tammie, that you were going to get her dog residues for Valentine's Day” Frisk walked in front of the large white machine poking the circular arm. “Besides we’re just going to put everything on my flashdrive to photoshop. It’s not like we’re using any of actual materials from your lab.”

“Humans r strange. Anyway let’s get this over with, don’t need anyone catching us and ruining my chances of going to med school.” Bob gestured towards the table, as he plugged in the xray machine.   
Frisk threw down a sheet and hopped onto the narrow stretcher. Hmmmm, what’s a good pose? She tried shifting into something possibly pinup quality. Maybe should have practiced in the mirror.

“How’s this?” Bob glanced over from the screen. 

“Maybe if you place a bottle of ketchup next to you?” Bob rolled the machine over the bed.

“Haha,” Frisk placed her hand over her head in what she hoped was seductive and waited as Bob put on his lead apron. Even she couldn’t deny that there was something adorable about specially made Temmie xray armor. Tammie was one of her first human friends she had made when coming to college, and when she had started dating Bob, Frisk couldn’t stop rooting for the human/monster couple, despite the overload of glomping. Sans always played everything so casually and while she loved his sense of humor it was hard to tell where she stood with him. This whole thing was a gag gift. Perhaps it was overboard, but Frisk couldn’t keep up with his puns, so effort had to replace wit.

“Okay, here are the pics and originals deleted. Crime committed. You know, Tammie and I are going to check out some of student artwork in the afternoon this Saturday before going out, maybe you want to come?”

Frisk hesitated, “Nah, you guys should have fun on your first V-day, besides I don’t know if I could handle higher LOVE levels from you two.” Frisk grabbed the flash drive shoving it in her pocket and pulling her sweater back over her head. “Seriously, though thanks for doing this. I know it was inconvenient.”

“No big deal, besides it’s kinda cool seeing a real human skeleton outside of textbook pictures. Normally I’m just look at the animals. A little prep for med school You know, study, do better, get a scholarship.” 

Frisk laughed and helped Bob put away the equipment, excited to get back to her dorm and start her work on her most elaborate joke yet.

 

*******

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Frisk swept up her phone and Crap, she was late for class. After her escapade with Bob she had been too excited to sleep. At least the picture was done. Smoothing over the pictures to create one seamless shot had taken hours, but Frisk was pretty happy with her hand-y work. Frisk shoved her books and a manilla folder with her most recent research results into her bookbag. The flashdrive sat on her desk, innocently. Better grab it just incase i can print later. 

Frisk couldn’t focus as her professor continued to scribble on the board. Maybe he will want to go out on Valentine’s Day. Sans hadn’t shown much interest in jumping her bones since they started dating, (Frisk giggled at her own little pun), and most of the time they just fell asleep on the sofa or stayed up late talking about physics and their research on DETERMINATION. They still skirted around their time in the underground. Frisk hadn’t really liked talking about it and Sans rarely pushed. She still wasn’t sure how aware much he remembered, but just knowing that other pasts had happen, that someone else knew, was a comfort. The details were less comforting. Perhaps just making each other laugh and knowing that someone understood was it was like to RESET was the basis of them. Maybe he really isn’t into my human parts? Frisk took a deep breath cutting off that train of thought. I am content. 

Frisk sighed again, at least class is over. Maybe she should just tell Sans that she wanted to go out for Valentine’s Day instead of waiting for him. She headed over to the library, 15 minutes should be enough time to print everything and still make it to coffee with Sans.

“hey kiddo, see your a bit latte for our date.”

“Haha, sorry for mochin’ you wait, unfortunately I have another class in 20 minutes so I don’t know if we can go over everything.” 

“nah, don’t worry about it. you can just give me what you have and maybe we can get together this weekend and go over it.” 

“Ah, okay.”

Frisk ordered her coffee and started to fish around her pocket.

“i’ll have a small coffee too and put it on my tab” Sans took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

BLUSH

“Um, so as I thought it seems like in the simulations DETERMINATION can fluctuate in human souls. I tried looking at some of the variables that may affect it, but so far I am haven’t really found any solid predictors.” 

“not surprising, but at least it’s a starting point. are you sure you’re okay with doing all this?” Sans took a sip of his coffee, studying Frisk’s downturned face. 

“I-I still want this.” Frisk squeezed the cardboard coffee holder.

“ah well,” Sans slide into an open table. “i can’t believe you’ve made the progress you’ve made so far, pretty impressive.”

“It’s meaningful. You know, what I can do is crazy and I want to understand.”

“heh, well just don’t go too deep into the rabbit hole, kiddo” Sans eyes scrunched in the corners, as he took another sip of coffee. 

“Oh crap!” Frisk felt the alarm in her phone buzz. “Class is gonna start soon. Here are the readouts.” Frisk pulled the manilla folder from her bag and pushed it over to Sans. 

“okay, you wanna come over this saturday and go over these. spend some time with this lazybones?” Sans suggestively lifted an eyebone.

“Of course, It’s a date. I’ll see you then” Frisk hopped off her chair and gave him a quick kiss on the zygoma. 

She swung her bag over her shoulder and smiled as she made her way out.

Sans held a bony hand to up to his blue cheek. 

He grabbed the envelope leaving the half finished coffee on the table. He waited until he was out of the coffee shop before taking a shortcut back to the lab.

He started to gather up his materials to take home. He couldn’t concentrate, well and it would be nice to look over Frisk’s data without anyone interrupting him. Besides he wanted to do some research on his own. Recently Frisk seemed less content, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. Human dating rituals were complicated. Monster bonds happened over the course of years, but humans seemed to move much faster? Unfortunately, humans could also seem to move too fast too, which could also lead to unhappiness. I don’t even know if she wants to or can bond the same way monsters do. Gosh, what if she decides she doesn’t want this anymore? So Sans did what he normally did, nothing and let the situation play itself out. It just didn’t seem to be working this time. 

At first the frantic beating of Frisk’s heart had been bliss, but now he could feel the confusion. He knew Frisk wanted to move things forward, stars he wanted to move thing forward too. It just felt risky, what if he messed things up? If he couldn’t make Frisk happy the human way? He was definitely fascinated with her body. Stars, he just wanted to touch her mouth, her hair, the places her bones peeked through her soft tissues, and the placed that just felt soft. In the past two months he was frantically getting an internet crash course on human dating and sex. While some of it was certainly entertaining, Sans highly doubted the verity of everything he had found. I almost missed that Valentine’s day is a whole event. (luckily Papyrus had pointed that one out) I should probably just ask her, but ugh that just doesn’t seem super suave. He could just envision her looking disappointmented in him and moving onto some other better equipped human. What could a human find attractive about a skeleton anyway? What if it’s so bad she RESETs?

Sans felt the world shift as he transported himself back home. Flopping on the couch, he opened up the manilla folder and pulled out one of the sheets.

WHOA. ohhh WOW. Sans felt his eyesockets go wide as he scanned the picture. 

yep, that is definitely frisk. 

just frisk.

oh, STARS. Sans could feel his magic start to jump and his eye light up. He couldn’t take his eyes off the picture. He leaned back on the sofa taking in each rib, the shape of her pelvic bone. How much more delicate her bones appeared compared to his. 

I want to wreck this girl. Sans flushed and guiltily scanned the empty house. He slowly brought a hand up to his sternum --

“SANS! IS ANYONE HOME?” the door banged closed. “SANS, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF A SKELETON NEXT TO A KETCHUP BOTTLE? ISN’T THAT A BIT MUCH? REALLY, CAN’T YOU DO THAT STUFF IN YOUR OWN ROOM LIKE THE REST OF THE PERVERTED THINGS YOU DO INSTEAD OF RUINING THE SOFA?”

“uh, sorry papyrus.” He frantically stuffed the picture back in the folder.

“STARS SANS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. I AM GOING TO THE KITCHEN TO MAKE US SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI AND PERHAPS YOU CAN WORK ON TRYING TO GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.” Papyrus repositioned the grocery bag on his anterior superior iliac crest before storming to the kitchen with a flutter of his red scarf.

Sans covered his blue face in his hands. ohstarsohstarsohstarsohstars, i guess it could be worse he could have come a minute later. 

“SANS?” Papyrus called from the kitchen, “WAS THAT DIRTY SKELETON PICTURE I SAW JUST NOW POSSIBLY OF FRI-”

Blip! Sans teleported himself to his room dashing to the closet frantically searching.

“SANS! STOP PLAYING THE TROMBONE WHEN I TRY TO ASK YOU QUESTIONS!! I DEMAND ANSWERS”

Sans frantically and loudly started on a C major scale. 

“SANS COME DOWN HEAR AND ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!”  
D major.

Well, at least Frisk definitely seemed interested in perhaps getting taken to the bonezone. Perhaps with a little more research he could come up with a pretty good game plan for Saturday. 

 

*******************

Frisk got back to her dorm and pulled out her books, readying to review her notes from the day. Crap, where is my photo? She shuffled through her bookbag. Throwing her laptop and papers on the bed as she went through everything. CrapCrapCrap! Did I leave it in the folder? 

Frisk threw herself on her bed covering her face with a pillow. Man, totally wasted joke. At least we’ll have a good laugh about it this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will need to write a long form piece about nerdy Frisk and Sans.


End file.
